Apa arti Keberadaanku?
by ILoveYou. Kakashi
Summary: Selalu saja aku menemukannya sedang menatap langit biru./"sebenarnya aku pernah menyukai seseorang yang sangat kusukai dalam hidupku" ucap Sakura memulai obrolan./"bahwa ternyata aku mencintai seseorang selain/ penasaran? jangan lupa di baca dan di revivs :D
1. Chapter 1

Selalu saja aku menemukannya sedang menatap langit biru.

Apa arti keberadaanku?

Story by IloveYou, Kakashi.

Dis Masashi Kishimoto.

Sakura & Kakashi.

**Sakura POV**

Selalu saja aku menemukannya sedang menatap langit biru. Aku tahu, siapapun orang yang mengenalnya dapat merasakan kesedihannya tapi entah mengapa selalu saja ia berusaha untuk menerima semua takdirnya tanpa ada beban sama sekali.

"Kakashi sensei"

Begitulah aku memanggilnya dengan embel sensei di belakang namanya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arahku dengan buku favorit 'Icha-icha' di tangannya. Kebiasaan yang sering kulihat hingga terasa bosan di pandang.

"sedang apa?" tanyaku. Ia hanya menaikkan ke dua bahunya sambil tersenyum ke arahku di balik masker yang selalu menutupi wajahnya. Sebenarnya pemandangan itu terasa menyedihkan di mataku.

**End POV**

Sakura hanya menggelembungkann pipinya, kesal dengan tingkah gurunya yang sok cuek. Ia mendekati gurunya dan secara _sangat _lembut (RED: kasar) –

"aku lempar, ya?"

-mengambil buku Icha-icha dari tangan gurunya.

"Sakura" keluh Kakashi melihat murid asuhannya mengambil buku kesayangannya yang sedang di baca tanpa seizinnya.

"apa!?"

Kakashi sweatdrop melihat Sakura yang melotot ke arahnya. "kembalikan bukunya. Buku itu belum pantas kau baca"

"Kakashi sensei!" pekik Sakura tak percaya dengan omongan gurunya itu. "memangnya siapa juga yang mau membacanya, heh!?"

"siapa tahu kamu juga tertarik dengan buku itu" ucap Kakashi yang di balas dengan deatgleare Sakura.

"huh, ya sudah. Lain kali sensei jangan membaca buku ini dihadapanku atau sensei ingin buku kesayangan sensei kurobek-robek dan kubakar sekalian?" ancamnya sambil mengembalikan buku tersebut kepada gurunya.

"kau ingin gurumu merana karena seharian tidak melakukan apapun selain membaca ditemani buku kegemarannya?" ancam balik Kakashi.

"TERSERAH!"

Terlihat Kakashi mendesah pasrah. Kemudian ia menatap wajah Sakura yang sepertinya..

"Sakura, apa kau sedang kebingungan?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura diam, malu untuk mengakui bahwa benar ia sedang kebingungan.

Kakashi yang sudah bisa menebak hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambut Sakura yang sudah rapi. "kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja. Siapa tahu aku dapat membantumu memecahkan kebingunganmu itu."

Sakura melihat wajah Kakashi penuh serius. Setelah itu, ia menunduk melihat jemari kakinya yang tak mau berhenti bergerak karena gugup. Namun disisi lain, ia membutuhkan teman bicara yang bisa membuatnya tenang dan teman itu adalah Kakashi, orang yang Sakura butuhkan sekarang.

"sebenarnya aku pernah menyukai seseorang yang sangat kusukai dalam hidupku" ucap Sakura memulai obrolan.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura terdiam, lalu mengangguk. "tapi sekalipun aku menyukainya aku tidak mencintainya"

Kakashi diam, tak mengerrti maksud Sakura. "bagaimana bisa?"

"entahlah. Semenjak Sasuke –kun kembali ke Konoha, kembali bersama Kakashi sensei, aku dan Naruto juga Sai serta Yamato sensei, mengembalikkan kelompok tujuh yang sempat menghilang aku sempat merasa bahwa inilah peluangku untuk mendapatkan cinta Sasuke. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang sudah ingin kulakukan sejak Sasuke-kun meninggalkan desa. Semuanya pudar dan tak berbekas. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang menjadi masalahnya hingga..." Sakura berhenti berbicara dan menatap wajah Kakashi yang serius mendengar ceritanya.

"hingga apa, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi penasaran. Sakura tersenyum dan melanjutkan ceritanya sambil mengalihkan pemandangan didepannya.

"hingga aku menyadari satu hal yang tak pernah kusadari" ia menunduk, menatap tanah yang diinjaknya.

"apa itu?"

"bahwa ternyata aku mencintai seseorang selain Sasuke" jawab Sakura dengan blushing di wajahnya. Kakashi cukup kaget mendengarnya. Setahu Kakashi yang paling amat dicintai oleh Sakura hanya Sasuke dan jika ternyata bukan ...

"lalu siapa?"

"apanya?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"orang yang kau cintai itu?"

Sakura blushing. Seluruh wajahnya menjadi bewarna merah seperti warna rambutnya.

"apa Naruto?"

"APA?" tak pernah sekalipun Sakura berpikir bahwa Kakashi akan menyebutkan nama itu.

"biasa saja, Sakura" ucap Kakashi sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Sakura. "apa aku perlu menyebutkannya satu persatu nama, Sakura?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh Sakura membuat Kakashi memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sakura menjawab pertanyaan darinya tentunya dengan kesadaran Sakura sendiri.

"maaf, sensei. sepertinya aku tak bisa menyebutkan namanya. Aku belum siap"

Kakashi mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Sakura!" suara teriakan yang berasal dari seorang pemegang klan Uzumaki membuatnya segera mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"ada apa, Shanaro?" tanya Sakura sesaat setelah Naruto berada di dekatnya.

"kau dicari oleh nenek Tsunade"

"oh..."

"o ya aku juga harus mencari Kakashi sensei" ucap Naruto lagi bersiap-siap meninggalkan Sakura.

"ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi di belakang Naruto.

"eh, sejak kapan Kakashi sensei ada di sini?" tanya Naruto kebingungan dengan kemunculan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba.

"sudah sejak awal tahu! Kamu saja yang bodoh sampai tidak menyadarinya, Shanaro!" teriak Sakura sejelas-jelasnya pada Naruto.

"iye deh. Terserah" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "o ya, Kakashi sensei. kau juga dicari oleh nenek Tsunade" ucap Naruto dan setelah itu ia pergi entah kemana meninggalkan dua orang yang menatap heran tingkah lakunya.

"jadi bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama, Kakashi sensei?" usul Sakura.

Kakashi mengangguk. "tentu saja".

.

.

.

TBC

Hahahahaha aku buat fanfic yang aneh dan gak jelas. Yah yang pasti kagak apa-apa deh. Yang penting dibaca dan aku pasti seneng kalau ada yang nge-reviws juga sekedar saran atau kritik juga gak apa-apa deh.

Nge-reviws ya, teman-teman.


	2. Chapter 2

Selalu saja aku menemukannya sedang menatap langit biru.

Apa arti keberadaanku?

Story by IloveYou, Kakashi.

Dis Masashi Kishimoto.

Sakura & Kakashi.

**Sakura POV **

Saat ini aku sedang melaksanakan misi ranking S berdua dengan guruku, Kakashi. Aku awalnya bingung mengapa aku yang harus dipilih untuk melaksanakan misi ini karena aku cukup menyadari bahwa kemampuanku dalam bertarung masih sangat terbatas daripada Naruto maupun Sasuke. Yah, meskipun sekarang ini aku mewarisi kemampuan Gondaime-san, guru pengajar ilmu medic sekaligus menjabat hokage ke lima yang merupakan salah satu dari 3 legenda sannin yang terkenal. Namun akhirnya aku menyadari tugasku yang sebenarnya bahwa saat ini aku di butuhkan dalam misi ini untuk mengobati luka-luka yang dialami oleh Kakashi, lebih tepatnya akan dialami meskipun aku tahu Kakashi pasti akan sangat meminimalkan luka yang akan dibuatnya saat menjalankan misi ini bahkan kupikir tidak akan ada goresan luka di tubuhnya sama sekali. Itu hanya pendapatku saja, sih.

Tapi aku juga mengerti makssud Tsunade-sama mengirimku bersama Kakashi. Aku tahu. Bahkan Tsunade-sama pun tahu mengapa harus aku yang menemani Kakashi. Tapi terkadang rasa takut hadir di hatiku dalam setiap apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kakashi. Sebuah resiko yang sangat berbahaya yang mungkin saja bisa menyebabkan kematian dan aku tak mau jika Kakashi mengalami hal itu meskipun hal itu baginya adalah sebuah hal yang biasa yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Semenjak perang dunia ke- 4 berakhir, kulihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Kakashi. Semua orang juga tahu kalau Kakashi berubah. Tapi mereka tidak tahu, sekalipun mereka mengetahuinya mereka tidak mengetahuinya. Mungkin aku juga sama seperi orang-orang itu. Tapi aku tahu bahwa Kakashi adalah Kakashi. Mungkin perasaan kecewa mendapati orang yang merubah Kakashi –yang tentunya baru aku ketahui setelah selesai perang dunia shinobi ke-4 dari ayah Naruto yang merupakan guru pembimbing dari gurku- adalah orang yang menyebabkan kehancuran pada Konoha. Aku tahu perasaan sakit seperti itu karena dulupun melihat Sasuke mengkhianati desa demi keinginannya balas dendam membuatku merasakan rasa sedih yang amat tak terkira. Tapi itu dulu, disaat aku menyadari bahwa sikapku pada Sasuke hanya kebohongan belaka pada akhirnya.

Seandainya saja dengan kehadiranku, aku ingin membuat Kakashi mengerti bahwa apapun yang terjadi selama ini bukan salahnya, bukan salah siapapun. Makanya aku akan terus berada di dekatnya. Menopang dirinya yang tak penah ingin ditopang oleh siapapun. Entahlah aku tak mengerti mengapa Kakashi lebih memilih menyendiri daripada bersama dengan orang lain. Dan aku juga tak mengerti mengapa Kakashi selalu saja menyendiri meskipun ia terlihat bersama dengan orang lain.

'hei, Kakashi-sensei. Bisa tidak aku melihat hatimu yang penuh kesepian itu?'

**END POV**

"Kakashi-sensei!" teriak Sakura terpekik melihat luka di sekujur tubuh gurunya.

"mengapa Kakashi-sensei seceroboh ini!" tanyanya tak habis pikir bahwa ternyata perkiraannya meleset jauh.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum santai. "memangnya kenapa, Sakura?" ucap santai Kakashi.

Sakura hanya mendesah, antara sedih dan sebal. "mengapa Kakashi-sensei selalu saja santai dengan luka seperti ini?" tanyanya sembari mulai mengobati luka gurunya itu.

"hah" Kakashi hanya mendesah mendengar perkataan muridnya. "Sakura, lukaku ini tak akan membuatku segera mati" ucap Kakashi sekenanya yang didapati balasan melotot dari Sakura.

"enak saja kalau bicara, Kakashi-sensei! huh, asal Kakashi-sensei tahu kalu luka terus menerus mengeluarkan darah lama kelamaan akan menimbulkan pendarahan yang bisa mengakibatkan kematian jika tak segera ditangani dengan segera!" ucap Sakura sambil cemberut. Kakashi hanya tersenyum samar.

'itulah yang kuinginkan, Sakura' pekik Kakashi dalam hati.

"sekarang kau lebih hebat dari Tsunade-sama rupanya" ucap Kakashi memuji yang bagi Sakura rasanya seperti menyindir.

"hu'uh" sebal Sakura sambil terus mengobati luka Kakashi.

"apa Kakashi-sensei tak membutuhkan aku, heh?" ucap Sakura.

Kakashi terdiam, cukup lama untuk mencerna kata-kata Sakura. Ia hanya bingung dengan maksud Sakura.

"a.., aku hanya bercanda, Sakura" ucap Kakashi.

"bukan itu ucapan yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin Kakashi-sensei bicara sejujurnya padaku. Bukankah aku sudah jujur pada Kakashi-sensei?, jadi sekarang giliran Kakashi-sensei yang jujur" ucap Sakura sambil memandangi wajah Kakashi dengan serius. Kakashi pun juga sama, memandangi wajah Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kau ingin menggodaku?" tanya Kakashi sambil menatap wajah Sakura dengan serius. Itu semua dikarenakan baik Sakura dan Kakashi sedang dalam kondisi tatap menatap dengan sangat serius dan sedikit hening, jadinya Kakashi merasa seperti pihak yang sedang digoda.

Sakura membulatkan matanya, wajahnya langsung blushing.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" teriak Sakura sekeras-kerasnya sambil tanpa kesengajaan menampar wajah Kakashi dengan sangat keras.

~~OO~~

.

.

.

TBC, ya.

Aku gak punya ide apalagi. Akh, sebenarnya ada sih hanya saja kusiapkan untuk chap selanjutnya.

Maaf ya ending di chap 2 ini cuma sampai segini doang.

Tunggu chap selanjutnya, ya.

Dan jangan lupa reviwsnya.


End file.
